Tausend Straßen
by Nyarna
Summary: Über die Einsamkeit.


**Disclaimer: **Wie wir leider alle schon wissen, gehört mit wiedermal nichts und bedauerlicherweise verdiene ich auch immer noch kein Geld hiermit.

**A/N: **Eine kleine Story über Remus, irgendwann, während Sirius in Askaban verrottet und es Remus dementsprechend nicht soooo wahnsinnig gut geht.

Und gewidmet ist es meinem lieben kleinen Bruder, der leider so klein nicht mehr ist, dafür, dass er durch seine außerordentlich tapferen Verdienste mehrmals die Welt gerettet hat. Zumindest meine.

**Tausend Straßen**

_Zwei fremde Augen, ein kurzer Blick,_

_die Braue, Pupillen, die Lider-_

_Was war das? Kein Mensch dreht die Zeit zurück…_

_Vorbei, verweht, nie wieder._

_-Kurt Tucholsky „Augen in der Großstadt"_

Die Massen ziehen an dir vorüber. Du hast nie geglaubt, dass es tatsächlich so viele Menschen geben kann in einer einzigen Stadt, und es gab eine Zeit, da hast du auch nicht geglaubt, dass man inmitten dieser Menschenfluten ertrinken kann, ohne dass jemand hersieht.

Es ist Sommer. Menschen in leichter Kleidung lachen, unterhalten sich angeregt, eilen vorbei, telefonieren. Niemand scheint dich wahrzunehmen. Du hörst ihre Stimmen wie durch eine dünne Wand, die dich von ihnen trennt, die die ganze Welt leise werden lässt und das Lachen auf eine seltsame Weise verdreht, es falsch klingen lässt, unwirklich.

Es gab eine Zeit, da hast du ebenfalls gelacht, die Sonne genossen und dich frei gefühlt, wenn auch nie so frei wie die anderen, der so unendlich weit entfernte Mond verfolgte dich und wird nie von dir ablassen bis an dein Lebensende. Aber diese Zeit ist vorbei. Es scheinen Jahrhunderte vergangen zu sein seitdem, und nicht selten hast du das Gefühl, dass es sich ganz einfach um ein anderes Leben gehandelt hat, damals. Ein schwieriges, ja, aber eines, das noch Farbe hatte und nicht grau war und gedämpft, eines, das aus Gegenwart bestand und Zukunft, und nicht aus Vergangenheit und Angst dort, wo Zukunft sein sollte.

Ein junges Mädchen läuft in dich hinein, sieht kurz zu dir auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde treffen sich eure Blicke, du siehst einen verblüffenden Farbton irgendwo zwischen grau, blau und grün mit kleinen Sprenkeln am Rand der Iris. Sie murmelt etwas, das wahrscheinlich eine Entschuldigung sein soll und eilt weiter. Wenige Minuten später wird sie dich vergessen haben.

Du gehst weiter die Straße entlang, Häuser ragen neben dir riesig in den Himmel hinauf. Sie sind grau, aber das grau sieht nicht aus wie grau in diesem hellen Sommerlicht, es strahlt auf eine Weise, die grau in deiner Vorstellung nicht haben darf. Du schlängelst dich weiter durch die Menge, ohne jemanden zu berühren, du hast Angst davor, obwohl du selbst nicht weißt, warum. Diese Art von Berührung, dieses versehentlich Anrempeln im Gewühl, es rührt an etwas, das du zu vergessen glaubtest, ein Arm um deine Schultern, ein Gefühl von…von…du weißt es nicht.

Langsam gehst du weiter. Du fragst dich, ob du überhaupt noch anders kannst als alle Dinge immer langsam zu tun. Langsam gehen, langsam sprechen, vielleicht sogar langsam fühlen. Langsam leben. Geht das überhaupt? Die Pflastersteine unter deinen Füßen fühlen sich hart an. Du weißt, dass Steine immer hart sind, aber du hast es nie so bewusst wahrgenommen wie jetzt.

All die Menschen um dich herum, warum sehen sie dich nicht an? Warum verharren ihre Blicke nie länger als eine Sekunde auf dir? Du siehst ihnen in die Augen, jedem an dem du vorbeiläufst, denkst für einen kurzen Moment nach über das Leben deiner Mitmenschen, versuchst festzustellen, wer sie sind, woher sie kamen, was sie denken. Du kannst es nicht feststellen, gewinnst nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Eindruck, und auch den wirst du bald vergessen haben, wie so viel anderes im Leben, das sich nicht festhalten lässt. Verzweifelt versucht du dich zu erinnern an vergangene Momente, die du vergessen hast, weil sie dir nicht wichtig erschienen, damals. So viele Tage, Wochen, Monate aus einer glücklicheren Zeit, von der du nichts mehr weißt, ganz gleich wie sehr du versuchst, dich zu erinnern. Der Verlust der Erinnerung erscheint dir wie der Verlust des Lebens.

Nur schlimmer.


End file.
